1892
Year 1892 (MDCCCXCII) was a leap year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Wednesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1892 January - March : Rudolf Diesel's patent.]] * January 1 - Ellis Island begins accepting immigrants to the United States. * January 15 - James Naismith publishes the rules for basketball. * January 20 - At the YMCA in Springfield, the first official basketball game is played. * February 12 - Former President Abraham Lincoln's birthday is declared a national holiday in the United States. *February 27 - Rudolf Diesel applies for a patent on his compression ignition engine (the Diesel engine). * March 1 - Theodoros Deligiannis ends his term as Prime Minister of Greece and Konstantinos Konstantopoulos takes office * March 13 - Ernest Louis, a grandson of Queen Victoria, becomes Grand Duke of Hesse and the Rhine on the death of his father, Grand Duke Louis IV. * March 15 - Liverpool Football Club founded by John Houlding, the owner of Anfield. Houlding decided to form his own team after Everton left Anfield in an argument over rent. * March 20 - The first ever French rugby championship final takes place in Paris. Pierre de Coubertin referees the match, which Racing Club de France wins 4-3 over Stade Français. * March 31 - The world's first fingerprinting bureau formally opened by the Buenos Aires Chief of Police; it had been operating unofficially since the previous year. April - June *April - Johnson County War in Wyoming * April 1: Foundation of the city of Maebashi by the samurai Makuba Kawai. * April 15 - The General Electric Company is established through the merger of the Thomson-Houston Company and the Edison General Electric Company. * April 29 - Redondo Beach,USA is founded. * May 7 - The Cook Islands issue their first postage stamps. * May 19 - British troops defeat Ijebu infantry at the Battle of Yemoja River, in modern-day Nigeria, using a maxim gun. * May 22 - British conquest of Ijebu-Ode marks major extension of colonial power into Nigerian interior. * May 24 - Prince George of Wales becomes Duke of York. * May 28 - In San Francisco, John Muir organizes the Sierra Club. *June 4 - Abercrombie & Fitch is established by David Abercrombie. * June 11 - The Limelight Department, one of the world's first film studios, is officially established in Melbourne, Australia. * June 30 - The Homestead Strike begins in Homestead, culminating in a battle between striking workers and private security agents on July 6. July - September : Mont Blanc.]] * July 4-18 British general election: Unionist government loses its majority. * July 6 **Dr. Jose Rizal, a Filipino writer, Philosopher, and political activist arrested by Spanish authorities in connection with La Liga Filipina. **Homestead Strike - the arrival of a force of 300 hundred Pinkerton detectives from New York and Chicago resulted in a fight in which about 10 men were killed. * July 8 - The Great Fire of 1892 devastated the city of St. John's, Newfoundland, and is remembered as the worst disaster in Newfoundland history. * July 12 - A hidden lake bursts out of a glacier on the side of Mont Blanc, flooding the valley below and killing around 200 villagers and holidaymakers in Saint Gervais. * August 4 - The father and stepmother of Lizzie Borden are found murdered in their Fall River home. * August 9 - Thomas Edison receives a patent for a two-way telegraph. * August 18 - William Ewart Gladstone assumes British premiership at head of Liberal government with Irish Nationalist Party support. * September 3 - Nottingham Forest Football Club played their first league match, it was a 2-2 draw with Everton FC. * September 15 - Sergei Witte replaces Ivan Vyshnegradsky as Russian finance minister. October - December : Dalton Gang.]] : "Sherlock Holmes"]] * October 5 **The Dalton Gang, attempting to rob 2 banks in Coffeyville, is shot by the townspeople; only Emmett Dalton, with 23 wounds, survives to spend 14 years in prison. **Master criminal Adam Worth is captured in Liège, Belgium during an attempted robbery of a money delivery cart. * October 21 - To mark 400 anniversary Columbus Day holiday, the "Pledge of Allegiance" was first recited in unison by students in US public schools. * October 31 - Arthur Conan Doyle publishes The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. * November 8 **U.S. presidential election: Grover Cleveland is elected over Benjamin Harrison and James B. Weaver to win the second of his non-consecutive terms. **Anarchist bomb kills six in police station in Avenue de l'Opera, Paris **The four-day New Orleans General Strike begins. * November 17 - French troops occupy Abomey, capital of kingdom of Dahomey. * December 5 - John Thompson becomes Canada's fourth prime minister. * December 22 - Newcastle East End F.C. are renamed Newcastle United F.C. following the demise of Newcastle West End F.C. and East End's move to St James' Park, formerly West End's home. .]] Undated * The Stanley Cup is donated by Sir Frederick Stanley. * Pennsauken is incorporated. * Oil fire rages in Oil City: 130 dead. * Cholera outbreak occurs in Hamburg, Germany. * A tortoise called Timothy is brought to the estate of Powderham Castle in England where she lived until her death in 2004. * Abu Dhabi becomes a British protectorate. * The Cadet Band (current day Highty-Tighties) of the Virginia Agricultural and Mechanical College (current day Virginia Tech) is established in the Virginia Tech Corps of Cadets. * The Community of the Resurrection, an Anglican religious community for men, was founded by Charles Gore and Walter Frere. * Viruses discovered by the Russian-Ukrainian biologist Dimitri Ivanovski. * Thomas Ahearn was the first person to prepare a meal on an electric stove. Births January - June * January 1 **Artur Rodziński, Polish conductor (d. 1958) **Manuel Roxas, President of the Philippines (d. 1948) * January 3 - J. R. R. Tolkien, professor and author of The Lord of the Rings (d. 1973) * January 14 **Hal Roach, American film and television producer (d. 1992) **Martin Niemöller, Prisoner in the Nazi Holocaust (d. 1984) * January 18 **Oliver Hardy, American comedian and actor (d. 1957) **Paul Rostock, German surgeon (d. 1956) * January 19 - Ólafur Thors, Icelandic politician and five times prime minister (d. 1964) * January 28 - Ernst Lubitsch, German-born film director (d. 1947) * January 31 - Eddie Cantor, American actor, singer (d. 1964) * February 6 - William Parry Murphy, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1987) * February 13 - Grant Wood, American painter (d. 1942) * February 15 - James Forrestal, first United States Secretary of Defense (d. 1949) * February 18 - Wendell Wilkie, U.S. Presidential candidate (d. 1944) * February 22 - Edna St. Vincent Millay, American writer (d. 1950) * February 27 - William Demarest, American actor (d. 1983) * March 10 **Arthur Honegger, French-born Swiss composer (d. 1955) **Gregory La Cava, American director, producer, and writer (d. 1952) * March 28 - Corneille Heymans, Belgian physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1968) * March 30 - Stefan Banach, Polish mathematician (d. 1945) * April 6 **Donald Wills Douglas, American industrialist (d. 1981) **Lowell Thomas, American journalist (d. 1981) * April 8 - Mary Pickford, Canadian actress and studio founder (d. 1979) * April 12 - Johnny Dodds, American jazz clarinettist (d. 1940) * April 13 - Sir Robert Alexander Watson-Watt, British (Scottish) inventor of the RADAR (d.December 5, 1973) * April 19 - Germaine Tailleferre, French composer (d. 1983) * April 28 - Joseph Dunninger, American mentalist (d. 1975) * May 2 - Manfred von Richthofen (the Red Baron), German fighter pilot (d. 1918) * May 3 - George Paget Thomson, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1975) * May 7 **Archibald MacLeish, American poet (d. 1982) **Josip Broz Tito, President of Yugoslavia (d. 1980) * May 9 - Zita of Bourbon-Parma, Empress of Austria-Hungary (d. 1989) * May 11 - Margaret Rutherford, English actress (d. 1972) * May 12 - Fritz Kortner, Austrian-born director (d. 1970) * May 16 - Manton S. Eddy, U.S. general (d. 1962) * May 18 - Ezio Pinza, Italian bass (d. 1957) * May 31 - Michel Kikoine, Belarusian painter (d. 1968) * June 21 - Reinhold Niebuhr, American theologian (d. 1971) * June 25 - Katherine K. Davis, American composer (d. 1980) * June 26 - Pearl S. Buck, American writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) July - December * July 6 - Willy Coppens, Belgium flying ace from WWI (d. 1986) * July 8 - Richard Aldington, English poet (d. 1962) * July 11 - Thomas Mitchell, American actor (d. 1962) * July 12 - Bruno Schulz, Polish writer and painter (d. 1942) * July 23 - Haile Selassie I, Ethiopian emperor (d. 1975) * July 26 - Sad Sam Jones, baseball player (d. 1966) * July 29 - William Powell, American actor (d. 1984) * August 2 - Jack Warner, Canadian film producer (d. 1978) * August 8 - Rafael Moreno Aranzadi, Spanish footballer (d. 1922) * August 11 - Hugh MacDiarmid, Scottish poet (d. 1978) * August 16 - Louis, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1987) * September 4 - Darius Milhaud, French composer (d. 1974) * September 5 - Joseph Szigeti, Hungarian violinist (d. 1973) * September 6 - Edward Victor Appleton, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1965) * September 10 - Arthur Compton, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1962) * September 12 - Alfred A. Knopf, American publisher (d. 1984) * October 7 - Dwain Esper, Director (d. 1982) * October 9 - Ivo Andrić, Serbo-Croatian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1975) * October 9 - Marina Tsvetaeva, Russian poet (d. 1941) * October 23 - Gummo Marx, American actor and comedian (d. 1977) * October 28 - Dink Johnson, American jazz musician (d. 1954) * October 30 - Charles Atlas, Italian-American strongman and sideshow performer (d. 1972) * October 31 - Alexander Alekhine, Russian chess champion (d. 1946) * November 5 - J. B. S. Haldane, British geneticist (d. 1964) * November 12 - Guo Moruo, Chinese author and poet (d. 1978) * November 16 - Tazio Nuvolari, Italian racing driver (d. 1953) * November 22 - Emma Tillman, briefly the world's oldest living person (d. 2007) * December 2 - Leo Ornstein, Russian-born composer and pianist (d. 2002) * December 4 - Francisco Franco, Spanish dictator (d. 1975) * December 6 - Osbert Sitwell, English writer (d. 1969) * December 8 - Bert Hinkler, Australian pioneer aviator (d. 1933) * December 12 - Herman Potočnik Noordung, Slovenian rocket engineer (d. 1929) * December 27 - Alfred Edwin McKay, Canadian World War One flying ace (d. 1917) *''date unknown'' - Gerald Haxton, secretary and lover of the famous novelist and playwright W. Somerset Maugham (d. 1944) : See also 1892 births. Deaths January - June * January 14 - Prince Albert Victor, second in line for the throne of the United Kingdom (b. 1864) * January 21 - John Couch Adams, English astronomer (b. 1819) * January 31 - Charles Spurgeon, English preacher (b. 1834) *February 5 - Emilie Flygare-Carlén, Swedish novelist (b. 1807) * March 13 - Ludwig IV * March 16 - Samuel F. Miller, American politician (b. 1827) * March 26 - Walt Whitman, American poet (b. 1819) *April 4 - José María Castro Madriz, President of Costa Rica (b. 1818) * April 19 - Fr. Thomas Pelham Dale SSC, Anglo-Catholic clergyman prosecuted for Ritualist practices in the 1870s (b. 1821) * April 22 - Edouard Lalo, French composer (b. 1823) * April 25 - William Backhouse Astor, American businessman (b. 1830) * April 26 - Sir Provo William Perry Wallis, British admiral and naval hero * May 29 - Bahá'u'lláh, Persian founder of the Bahá'í Faith (b. 1817) * June 9 - William Grant Stairs, Canadian explorer (b. 1863) July - December *July 30 - Count Joseph Alexander Hübner, Austrian diplomat (b. 1811) * October 12 - Ernest Renan, French philologist and historian (b. 1823) * October 23 - Emin Pasha, German doctor and Governor of Equatoria (b. 1840 *October 24 - Mir-Fatah-Agha, Shiite cleric * October 25 - Caroline Harrison, wife of President Benjamin Harrison (b. 1832) * December 2 - Jay Gould, American financier (b. 1836) * December 6 - Werner von Siemens, German inventor and industrialist (b. 1816) * December 11 - William Milligan, Scottish theologian (b. 1821) *''date unknown'' - Jamyang Khyentse Wangpo, Tibetan teacher (b. 1820) : See also 1892 deaths.